Mitchie's Sweet 16
by Wyndolin Spry
Summary: What will happen when Mitchie turns 16? Will Shane be there to share it with her? Will Sarah fit in with Mitchie's Camp Rock friends? Will Nate and Caitlyn's relationship ever get off the rocks? And what about Jason & Ella?
1. Preview

**PREVIEW:**

-Mitchie closed her laptop and tears welled up in her eyes. Caitlyn paused from typing and heard a small sniff. She looked up to see her best friend crying. "Omigosh!" said Caitlyn. "What's wrong?"

-Mitchie stared into space. "I'm fine." she replied wistfully.

-"You think _I'm_ pretty?"

-"Sometimes I get so lost in his eyes I forget everything else." "…I can definitely tell when my best friend is head over heels…"

_- I love her_

_So why didn't I ask her to dance_

_Oh yeah_

Your favorite characters are back! In an all-new story.

See what happens in:

_Mitchie's Sweet Sixteen by Wyndolyn Spry._

_Coming soon!!_


	2. Home Again

Mitchie laid on her bed, staring at the Connect 3 poster above her. Who would have ever thought that she, Mitchie Torres, would date Shane Gray? Okay, so technically, they weren't girlfriend and boyfriend-yet. They had decided to take it slow, but it was obvious they both wanted to be more than friends. She missed Camp Rock, and Caitlyn. But most of all, she missed Shane. He was off on the Connect 3 "Play My Music" tour. Mitchie loved listening to her Connect 3 CDs because it made her feel like Shane was closer. Mitchie's 16th birthday was next week, and she had just sent out invitations to her friends. She invited Sarah from school, and Tess, Ella, Peggy, Caitlyn, Barron, Sander, Lola, Andy, Shane, Nate, and Jason. Mitchie had just recently returned from camp, and decided to have Sarah over to get her up-to-date. The doorbell rang. Mitchie ran downstairs to answer it. "Sarah!" she said. "Mitchie!" shrieked Sarah. "I have sooo much to tell you about Camp Rock," continued Mitchie. "I made sooo many new friends. I know you'd like them."

Sarah followed Mitchie to her room so she could catch up. Soon after, Mrs. Torres came up with a hot plate of cookies. She winked and said, "We Torres are also famous for our cookies." Then she went out the door. Mitchie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Moms." she and Sarah said simultaneously. Mitchie explained about how she lied about her mom working at HotTunes, and how Shane heard her sing.

"Whoa," said Sarah. "Shane Gray is your _boyfriend_?"

"Well, not exactly…..okay, yeah! We haven't officially decided, but-eek! Shane Gray IS my boyfriend! Sometimes even _I_ can't believe it. But anyways, we're not sure if we're gonna announce it 'cause we don't want to upset the fans."

"Totally."

"Oh, I wanna show you something."

Mitchie opened her laptop and went to her email. Shane had emailed her a video.

"Hey, Mitchie. It's Shane. I wrote this for you.

_The stars in the sky_

_Are nothing like the sparkle in your eyes_

_And your smile_

_Is more beautiful than the sunrise_

_And I want you here with me_

_So I can hold you forever_

So, yeah. It's not quite done yet. Let me know what you think. Bye."

Mitchie closed the laptop.

"You realize what's happening, don't you," said Sarah. "You're falling in love with _Shane Gray_!"

"Am I? I guess. Sometimes I get so lost in his eyes I forget everything else."

"Exactly. I'm no expert, but I can definitely tell when my best friend is head over heels-"

The door opened and Mrs. Torres popped her head in. "Mitchie, there's someone at the door for you."

"I'm coming, Mom!"

"Are you a songbird," Sarah teased. "Or a _lovebird?"_

_Mitchie rolled her eyes, smiling, and went downstairs. And there, standing in the doorway, suitcase in hand, was Caitlyn. _


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

"Omigosh, Caitlyn!" shrieked Mitchie. "What a surprise!"

"Yeah, your parents knew I was coming and they thought they would surprise you!" said Caitlyn.

"How long are you staying?"

"Until the end of next week."

"Eeeek!"

Mitchie hugged her and jumped up and down.

"Hey, c'mon upstairs." said Mitchie.

Mitchie led Caitlyn into her room.

"Caitlyn, this is my best friend from school, Sarah. Sarah, this is my best friend from Camp Rock, Caitlyn.."

Caitlyn and Sarah shook hands. As usual, Caitlyn had her laptop, and played some of her music for Sarah.

"That's cool," said Sarah. "I wish I were a music person. I mean, I like music, but I can't sing and I _hate_ piano. It's because of my evil piano teacher, Ms. Gutenschlafer."

Mitchie and Caitlyn stifled giggles. _Gutenschlafer?_

"That's too bad," said Caitlyn. "I bet you'll find something you like, though."

"Caitlyn," Mitchie said. "I just showed Sarah the video Shane sent me. I forwarded it to you, right?"

"Oh yeah. Sarah, isn't that so sweet?"

"Oh, I know! I wish someone would write songs for me. It's like something out of a movie."

"Totally." Caitlyn sighed.

"Caitlyn," Mitchie said. "Are you thinking about Nate again?"

Caitlyn snapped out of her reverie. "Maybe." she replied dreamily.

"That means, 'Yes'." said Mitchie to Sarah.

"Hey!" Caitlyn said. "It's just that he hasn't e-mailed me yet, and it seems to me that Shane _must _be hogging the laptop."

"Wait, we wouldn't be talking about Nate from Connect 3 Nate, would we?"

"Oh yeah." said Mitchie.

"Wow," said Sarah. "Talk about star-struck."

"Let's get one thing straight." said Caitlyn. "We don't like them because they're in Connect 3. We like them for their personalities."

"Well, of course," said Sarah. "But, if I were you two, I would be expecting hate mail from jealous fans."

"We've already planned ahead." said Caitlyn. "We're gonna try to keep it quiet. Ok, has he forgotten me, or what? He hasn't even called."

"You have a phone?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah," said Caitlyn, embarrassed by her slight wealth.

"Her parents travel a lot," explained Mitchie. "It's just easier to keep in touch that way."

"That's cool," said Sarah. "Hopefully I'll get one soon. I heard texting's fun."

"Oh, it's not just fun," said Caitlyn. "It's _addicting."_

"_Sometimes," said Mitchie. "I think she texts more than she calls."_

"_That kinda defeats the purpose of the phone." replied Sarah._

"_Exactly," said Caitlyn, a mischievous smile playing across her lips. "Teenagers are supposed to do pointless, frivolous stuff. Remember?"_

_Everyone laughed. Mrs. Torres came to the bedroom door and poked her head in. _

"_Look's like somebody's having fun in here. I hate to break this up, but Sarah's mother is here."_

"_Darn. Well, I guess I have to go. Bye, Mitchie. Nice meeting you Caitlyn. Thanks for having me, Mrs. Torres. See you guys later."_

"_Bye, Sarah." said Mitchie._

"_Bye!" said Caitlyn._

_With that, Sarah went downstairs and out the door._


End file.
